


послушайте, сэр

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: внутренний голос — такая скотина





	послушайте, сэр

**Author's Note:**

> канон «DE:HR», канон «DE:MD»;  
> джен, пре-слеш;  
> ООС, эксперимент с формой.

вы так влюблены, черт подери. вы так следите за ним, что с вами такое? почему по утрам вы тщательно разглаживаете жилетку и думаете над тем, какого цвета взять рубашку?  
на что вы рассчитываете, черт вас возьми? чего ожидаете при очередной встрече, совещании, споре? не любите такие вопросы? но кто задаст вам их, пока аккуратно заламываете воротничок и закатываете привычно рукава к локтю?

давайте будем честны — вам тревожно, странно, незнакомо. у вас острая недостаточность в организме, вы хотите стоять перед океаном, и чтобы он лизал ноги прибоем. или стать самому океаном и ласкать мягко волной. неважно. ваша привычка к контролю превращается в беспомощность, мудрость — в бессилие, красноречие — в пустой звук. 

вам очень важно принять инъекцию: нейропозина для протеза и присутствия другого человека — для души.   
желательно, внутривенно. желательно, раздев его, тронув губами пульс на шее, сжав крепкое белое бедро, ощутив жесткость и силу под руками и бархатно урча в чужое молчание. 

согласитесь, вы больны, у вас жар, вы заразились вирусом файла «SUBJECT 45-67YH. AJ.689», и вам это нравится. лечиться бесполезно, вы хотите дальше и глубже в лихорадку, узнавать, привыкать, принимать. 

надевать по утрам жилетку — сегодня с новыми узорами — и под нее черную рубашку. снисходительно кивать на отчет, о да, вы одобряете, ничего не имеете против, вы довольны. а внутри что-то открывается, тянет сквозняком нараспашку и стремится стереть границы. это ведь не одержимость, сэр, это ведь просто заинтересованность и увлеченность? и не унять, не утишить, не разнять — завязывается все крепче, рвет границы, и кажется, что слова друг другу складываются в песню. 

ласкать взглядом, отворачиваться к экрану с турнирной таблицей побед, слушать и ничего не выдумывать, быть как есть и не желать большего. жизнь огромна, парень хороший, не начинать с ним гибельное в пропасть, не начинать совсем ничего. 

когда все вскроется — а ведь вскроется, сэр, не врите себе, поглаживая жилетку, — рвать будет проще. равнодушие, усталость, увлеченность будущим, пламя. ни личного, ни колотящегося сердца. есть бизнес, не так ли, есть возможность зажечь диск солнца иначе, заставить мир быть легче и проще, повернуть осью, смещая полюса. превратить обглоданные птичьи кости на тарелке — в свободу и крылья, в свет и ветер. ради этого стоит поступиться малым, не обращать внимания ни на него, ни на себя. не трогать, не узнавать. не мечтать — не о будущем, а о вас. 

сэр, не просите у него стакан виски для себя, — ну и что, что пересохло горло и хочется напиться, как измотанному бойцу на ринге, не обращая внимания на счет на табло. пусть он отворачивается и усмехается — не задавайте вопросов, не пытайтесь говорить честно, что и как, о тенях и призраках, о клубе и манипуляторах чужими жизнями, это пойдет вам во вред. сэр, будьте осторожнее, не стоит доверять даже своим, не превращайте броню дракона в обычную жилетку, украшенную золотыми швами треугольников. 

ох, сэр, нежность и притяжение — два года, не стыдно, не устали? для кого стараетесь, о ком помните? вы же понимаете, что дороги разные, разошлись, все раскололось, как айсберг, падающий в океан? вы же все понимаете и принимаете, тогда зачем раздумываете, что надиктовать на автоответчик, и кладете трубку который раз подряд, потому что слов не находится. вы же не собираетесь извиняться и просить прощения. два года — живое доказательство тому, насколько вы оказались правы. тогда почему вам неловко? 

вместо жилетки — жесткий галстук и непривычный пиджак, а от обнаженной белой кожи по ту сторону экрана перед глазами так же белым-бело, и самообладание куда-то катится, и не выходит ни огрызаться, ни закончить разговор на первой отметке. он продолжается и продолжается, и почему-то кажется, что ему тоже неловко — не смотрит прямо, поводит плечами, напряженный, взъерошенный. надо бы заканчивать сеанс связи, пока не изменил своему звучанию голос, не…

как колотится сердце. как, черт возьми, душит галстук. как все — сэр, сейчас неприличное слово! — заебало, но вы и сами это знаете. 

вы же не хотите обратно в эту ловушку, вы же самодостаточны, спокойны и разорвали все связи: тяжелые, двусмысленные? вы же помните первое, что почувствовали, когда очнулись? те отчаяние и безысходность? а еще спор под ледяными волнами, и удавкой на шее время, и сожаление, и невозможность оправдаться, и как на вас смотрели — как на предателя?

давайте будем прямы и честны, сэр, вы были влюблены, вы — простите, здесь опять нецензурное слово, — ебнулись головой полностью, упали в пожар, сожгли все, до чего могли дотянуться, и на углях не возвести новое здание.   
все, что ощущалось раньше, — теперь под куполом смерти, под тяжелым замком инцидента. возьмите себя в руки и пиз… отправляйтесь в лондон, сэр, на презентацию и большой фуршет. и не забывайте этим постоянно отпираться, напоминать не ему, а себе, отсекая лишние надежды.   
вы же понимаете, сэр, что никто и никогда не будет как прежде? ни нормальные люди, ни, тем более, вы оба? вернее, вы один, давайте смотреть на расклад прямо?

сэр, почему вам звонят? что значит: связывайтесь сразу через мой инфолинк? зачем открыт доступ в любое время, несмотря на разницу часовых поясов? вы же понимаете, что вас просто держат в полезных союзниках, в одной команде, чтобы достичь цели? мало ли что вам кажется… будьте спокойны и хладнокровны, вам в лицо дышит возраст, других уже давно похоронили, а вы все торчите шляпкой гвоздя, не заколоченной в гроб. сами говорите, кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон, или, в вашем случае, заменить на отличный проверенный имплант, который…  
сэр, пиджак и галстук, и никаких рукавов до локтя, вы сами понимаете, какое впечатление произведете на гостей, хватит золота и на запястьях, черт возьми, как вы непримиримы и несносны!.. и лучше пить много шампанского, а не покачивать придирчиво стакан с апельсиновым соком.

и выйти не вовремя — или вовремя, это как посмотреть.

и, сэр, не окидывайте взглядом оцепленную бойцами интерпола площадку, сядьте спокойно, без нервов, не спрашивая — куда делся мальчик, отправился к гостям или рванул навстречу опасности.   
с него станется, вы знаете, сэр. вы лучше всех знаете, вы три года по нему как осел, молча и безысходно, очень сдержанно, лишь иногда мельком приобнимая за плечи. 

потом, в отеле, в тишине и безопасности, сэр, не открывайте дверь. не спрашивайте, кто там. кто шагнет молча через порог.   
не придумывайте лишнего, не обнимайте порывисто. не слушайте его неспокойное сердце.  
это ведь только наше с вами одиночество.  
не убивайте его.


End file.
